L'origine de la folie de Bellatrix Lestrange
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: Après une énième dispute Bellatrix, élève de Serpentard en première année, et Alastor Maugrey, Griffondor en dernière année, se retrouvent piègés dans la salle sur demande. Malgré leurs différents ils devront alors travailler ensemble s'ils veulent en sortir indemne.
1. Bellatrix Lestrange

Voila ma fanfic répondant à un défi tirage au sort d'Ange Phoenix avec comme contraintes :

Personnages principaux : Maugrey Alastor / Bellatrix Lestrange

Lieux : La Salle sur demande

Limite de temps : En moins de 10 jours

Le nombre de mot : Plus de 15000 mots et moins de 16000

Parlant de L'enigmatique château du Plessis-bourré, de la pierre semi-précieuse Bronzite, de la potion de démence et de la couleur Rose de chrome étain

Selon les conseils de ma Bêta Fuzhen que je remercie, je re-publie cette histoire avec des modifications !

Ma fic se passe dans les années 1960 durant le début de la scolarité de Bellatrix et la fin (hypothétique nous n'avons pas les date précise) de celle de Maugrey qui est en dernière année.

Voilou, bonne lecture !

000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapitre 1 : Ennemis jurés

En se levant ce matin-là, Bellatrix avait l'étrange impression que cette journée serait un cauchemar. C'était inexplicable mais elle avait un véritable mauvais pressentiment, et il était plutôt rare qu'elle se trompe. Surtout quant cette sensation ne la quitta pas, et ce bien après être sorti de l'état second dans laquelle, elle était toujours au réveil

Sortant de son lit, la Serpentarde avisa d'un regard désintéressé le véritable bazar qui régnait dans le dortoir. La plupart de ses camarades de chambre dormaient encore à poing fermé. Elle essaya de ne pas trop faire de bruit en rejoignant la salle de bain. C'était sans compter sur les tas de vêtements qui s'amoncelaient par terre et sur lesquels la jeune fille trébucha. Après avoir manqué de s'étaler de tout son long sur le parquet une dizaine de fois, elle finit par atteindre la salle d'eau en pestant.

Entre ça et son pressentiment, il n'y avait vraiment rien pour arranger son humeur matinale carrément massacrante. C'était sans le moindre doute pour ça qu'elle était la première debout et douchée…Si les autres filles souhaitaient rester en vie, alors il valait mieux qu'elles évitent une Bellatrix encore légèrement dans les vapes.

Elle se regarda rapidement dans le miroir avant de mettre l'eau en route. Sa grosse tignasse noire frisée était un véritable désastre. Résignée, elle renonça à les coiffer avant de se doucher… Même le plus puissant des sorts n'aurait pas pu arranger cet agencement capillaire chaotique. Elle se déshabilla, en jetant son pyjama par dessus son épaule, et entra dans la douche la tête la première sous le jet d'eau brûlant.

Elle avait toujours l'espoir que l'eau finirait par avoir raison des nombreuses mèches folles qui composaient son imposante masse capillaire.

Après une longue douche, elle se sentait plus apte à affronter le désordre pour essayer de retrouver ses affaires. Elle enfila son uniforme, sa cape, ses chaussures et pour la touche finale, Bellatrix attrapa fièrement son écharpe verte et argentée. Dire qu'être à Serpentard était une véritable vocation pour elle, était un euphémisme.

Le matin juste avant d'aller dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, elle s'accordait toujours une petite sortie dans le parc de Poudlard.

En ce moment, l'hiver était là, et c'était de loin la saison favorite de la Serpentarde. Il y faisait très froid, encore plus à Poudlard, mais c'était justement cela qu'elle aimait. Découragés par la température, la plupart des élèves renonçaient à sortir, ce qui lui laissait le champ libre pour se promener tranquillement. La cause de tout ça était qu'elle ne supportait pas grand monde, à l'exception de quelques rares Serpentards bien entendu.

Respirant pleinement une fois devant le lac, elle regarda un moment son souffle se transformer en un épais nuage blanc. Les quelques rares courageux qui se promenaient dans le parc évitaient soigneusement la jeune fille. Elle avait beau n'être qu'en première année, Bella savait parfaitement déjà comment être crainte par ses aînés. Tous savaient qu'il ne valait mieux pas se mettre Bellatrix Lestrange sur le dos !

Et en conséquence, personne ne se frottait à elle, personne à l'exception d'un Griffondor. Un stupide Griffondor. Plus stupide encore que tous les autres, si seulement c'était possible… Rien qu'en y repensant Bellatrix eut une grimace de dégoût.

Son ennemi juré, Alastor Maugrey, était aussi Griffondor qu'il était laid. Il avait les yeux bleus perçants, le visage rond et une bouche ridiculement fine pour un nez des plus larges. Sans parler de ses horribles cheveux fins d'un blond tirant sur le roux, et de ses petites dents écartées. Heureusement, il était en dernière année, ce qui signifiait que Bella n'avait plus qu'un an à tenir et ensuite, elle ne verrait plus jamais cette face de cracmol !

Se ressaisissant, Bellatrix commença à regagner le château à pas lent. Les cours devaient débuter dans une heure alors si Bella voulait déjeuner, elle devait rejoindre la Grande Salle dès maintenant. Elle aurait même probablement dût se dépêcher, mais elle n'était pas particulièrement pressée.

Les cours commençaient avec potion en commun avec les Griffondor de première année. Certes ils n'étaient pas aussi agaçants que Maugrey, mais elle considérait que son professeur de potions Slughorn, et accessoirement directeur de maison, était un idiot.

Aussi lunaire qu'Albus Dumbledore lui même, il pouvait en plein milieu d'un cours s'arrêtait brusquement de parler pendant plusieurs dizaines minutes, pour reprendre ensuite son discours comme si de rien n'était. Cela avait le don d'exaspérer Bellatrix qui, pendant ses absences, avait tendance a piquer du nez.

Lui et son espèce de secte…. La journée allait être longue et ça déprima tellement la jeune Serpentarde qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'élève dans le couloir qui allait dans l'autre sens, en direction du parc. L'élève en question ne la remarqua pas non plus et la heurta de plein fouet.


	2. Alastor Maugrey

Alastor ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps il était réveillé… Ni même s'il avait, à un moment donné de la nuit, fermé les yeux. À en croire les ronflements de ses compagnons de chambre, il était encore tôt.

Soupirant Alastor se redressa, ce n'était pas nouveau qu'il souffrait d'insomnie… Il avait néanmoins naïvement espéré qu'à Poudlard cela s'atténuerait. Après tout ce n'était pas faute d'être fatigué, c'était un véritable bourreau de travail. Ce n'était pas non plus faute de veiller tard. Il regarda l'épais grimoire, emprunté à la bibliothèque, qui lui servait de livre de chevet. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée, et de la nuit, à lire l'histoire de la révolte des Gobelins. Ce livre était plutôt passionnant d'ailleurs.

L'esprit encore brumeux, il rejoignit mécaniquement la salle d'eau pour se doucher. Il se trompa entre l'eau chaude et froide, ce qui eu le mérite de le faire émerger rapidement. Le jeune homme enfila ensuite les premiers vêtements qu'il trouva. Il lui fallu pas moins de deux tentatives pour réussir enfin à enfiler son pull à l'endroit.

Alastor se rendit alors à l'évidence qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à encaisser ses longues nuits sans dormir. Si ce soir il ne parvenait toujours pas à dormir peut-être envisagerait-il de demander à l'infirmière une potion de nuit sans rêve, qui pourrait l'y aider.

Il était hors de question pour Alastor de demander directement au professeur de potion et directeur de Serpentards, une potion. En contrepartie celui-ci serait trop heureux que le Griffondor rejoigne son espèce de groupe d'élèves privilégiés.

Conscient que la journée qui s'annonçait, serait difficile Alastor, enfin convenablement habillé regarda par la fenêtre de la tour de Griffondor. De là, il avait une vue imprenable sur le lac et le parc, ce qui décida le jeune homme qu'un peu d'air lui ferait sûrement du bien. Juste histoire d'essayer de se remettre de cette nuit…

Il enfila rapidement sa cape, son manteau et son écharpe pour sortir du dortoir des Griffondors. L'unique avantage d'être insomniaque c'est qu'il était toujours le premier debout dans cette aile de Poudlard. C'était plutôt agréable d'avoir ce grand château, uniquement pour soi, pendant quelque minute.

Le corps endolori et capricieux d'Alastor mit un instant avant de se mettre à marcher un peu près correctement. Néanmoins contrairement à d'habitude il croisa plus tôt qu'il l'aurait cru une personne, et pas n'importe laquelle soit dit-en passant.

« Alastor ?"

Le Griffondor leva les yeux vers Albus Dumbledor qui semblait être tranquillement en train de se promener dans les couloirs, les mains derrière le dos. Suspectant le directeur de l'avoir fait exprès Alastor haussa les sourcils mimant la surprise

" Monsieur le directeur ?

\- Tu es bien matinal mon petit !" Lança l'homme avec son éternel demi-sourire énigmatique

Alastor n'eut pas le temps de répondre, le directeur reprenait :

" Si je peux me permettre tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir bien dormi….Serait-ce encore ces insomnies ?"

Le directeur le transperça du regard. Il était impossible de cacher quoi que ce soit à ce sorcier. C'était au final réellement effrayant... Parfois Alastor avait l'impression qu'Albus Dumbledore et Poudlard ne faisaient qu'un.

"Oui en effet….

\- Pourquoi n'en parles-tu pas au professeur Slughorn ? Je suis certain qu'il serait ravis de te venir en aide !

\- C'est inutile ça va aller…

\- Tu en es sûr ? Le manque de sommeil va finir pas nuire à tes bons résultats "

Le directeur le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en croissant de lune.

\- Oui merci monsieur le directeur j'en suis sûr

\- Très bien. Va donc prendre un bon petit déjeuner ! Il n'y a rien de mieux pour se remettre d'une mauvaise nuit !

\- Je vais plutôt d'abord prendre l'air si vous me le permettez »

À nouveau Albus le regarda longuement avant d'hocher simplement la tête.

Alastor refusait ostensiblement l'idée qu'Albus le considérait un peu comme son protégé. Cependant, par moment, il devait se rendre à l'évidence que le directeur ne le traitait pas de la même façon que l'ensemble des autres élèves. Le Griffondor eut envie de rire en pensant qu'aucun élève ne pouvait se targuer d'avoir croisé « par hasard » le directeur au détour d'un couloir de si bon matin.

Saluant poliment le directeur, le jeune homme s'éloigna pour rejoindre les jardins extérieurs rapidement. Un petit déjeuner, effectivement, lui ferait du bien alors il devait presser le pas s'il voulait avoir le temps de faire les deux.

Cependant cette conversation avec Dumbledore lui avait semblé tellement étrange qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'y penser tout en marchant. Alastor ne regardant plus vraiment où il allait, percuta une autre élève au détour du dernier couloir qui le séparait des jardins.


	3. Ennemis jurés

Bella prise au dépourvu tomba lourdement en arrière, les fesses contre la pierre, avant d'adresser un regard meurtrier à celui qui avait osé la heurté. En se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait du Griffondor, sa colère redoubla.

Alastor Maugrey les pieds solidement ancrés dans le sol n'avait lui pas bougé d'un centimètre, et ce, malgré la violence du choc. Il mit un moment avant d'identifier sous cette épaisse tignasse noire qu'il s'agissait de Lestrange. Il réprima alors un soupir en imaginant déjà cette furie bondir en l'insultant de tous les noms.

« Espèce de sale cracmol dégénéré ! Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu marches !"

Le Griffondor eut légèrement envie de sourire tant elle était prévisible. Il prit la parole de son timbre de voix si caractéristique qui ressemblait à vrai dire plus à un grognement qu'à autre chose.

" Toi non plus tu ne regardais pas où tu allais » Lui fit remarquer Alastor

Alastor était le premier de la classe en tout, discipliné, calme, et d'un tempérament fort et autoritaire. Il ne laissait personne lui marcher sur le dos, et encore moins cette gamine de sang pur qui se croyait supérieure à tous les autres sorciers.

« Est-ce que les fesses de sa majesté vont bien ?" Lâcha-t-il dans un rire rauque.

Bella se releva en se frottant douloureusement le bas du dos , les dents serrées de rage.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de mes fesses et peut-être que tu garderas les tiennes intactes sale Griffondor »

Nullement impressionné par la menace, Alastor pouffa légèrement.

C'était ce que Bellatrix détestait le plus justement chez le Griffondor. Envers et contre tout il la défiait alors que personne n'avait jamais osé affronter la jeune fille. Soit il était encore plus idiot qu'elle le pensait, soit il n'était pas un Griffondor pour rien. Ce qui, en soi pour Bellatrix, étaient deux choses parfaitement distinctes.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce manque d'effet agaça prodigieusement la Serpentarde qui essaya de le bousculer en reprenant son chemin.

Cette tentative ne marcha pas plus que la précédente. Le Griffondor ne bougea toujours pas, mais suivit du regard la jeune fille. Bella commit alors la grave erreur de tourner le dos au jeune homme en l'insultant à nouveau.

« Espèce de gorgone répugnante ! »

Cette fois-ci le calme d'Alastor fondit comme une chocogrenouille au soleil. Le jeune homme se retourna rapidement, baguette à la main, et projeta Bella. La jeune fille tomba en arrière contre la pierre et glissa sur plusieurs mètres.

Elle se releva aussitôt, les genoux légèrement écorchés et écarta ses cheveux qui étaient tombés devant ses yeux.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de me tourner le dos Black ! prévient férocement Alastor

\- Sinon quoi ? » Lâcha Bellatrix en ricanant

Alastor n'eut pas le temps de répondre et aveuglé par la colère, il ne vit pas le second sort de Bellatrix. Ce fut alors à son tour d'être projeté en arrière. Il heurta de plein fouet la porte en bois donnant sur le jardin intérieur.

En se relevant Alastor légèrement sonné, grogna :

« Par la barbe de merlin, je vais massacrer cette vermine ! »

Il tenta de désarmer Bellatrix d'un sort, mais elle ne se laissa pas prendre une deuxième fois et para la manœuvre juste à temps.

S'en suivit un échange acharné de sorts qui fusèrent dans tous les sens. Du point de vue de l'expérience et des connaissances, Alastor surpassait Bellatrix.

Mais la jeune fille, elle, était pleine de ressources et refusait de se laisser faire sans férocement combattre. Elle était aussi comme toute Serpentarde qui se respecte, très fière. Il était ainsi hors de question de laisser le Griffondor gagner, il en valait de son honneur de sorcière.

" Stupéfix !" Tenta la Serpentarde

Alastor contra aussitôt

" Protego !"

Le sort de la Serpentarde se contenta de rebondir contre une paroi invisible entourant Alastor.

Ne se laissant pas démonter Bellatrix multiplia les attaques face à un Alastor complètement intouchable et très vif. C'était, il fallait l'avouer, un adversaire très coriace !

La jeune fille comprit que si elle voulait avoir une chance de l'atteindre il fallait détourner son attention.

Elle lança un nouveau sort qui, volontairement, ne toucha pas sa cible mais le mur juste à côté.

Cela fonctionna, surpris Alastor détourna, un bref instant, son regard de Bellatrix.

" Impedimenta !" Cria Bellatrix

Sans qu'Alastor n'ait vu le sort venir il se retrouva étalé de tout son long sur le sol. Sa dignité en prit légèrement un coup.

Bella ne put savourer très longtemps son triomphe qu'Alastor se jeta sur elle employant cette fois la force physique. Fermant les yeux, elle attendit le choc de son dos heurtant le mur en pierre mais il ne vint jamais.


	4. La salle sur demande

Quand Bella ouvrit les yeux après un long moment, Alastor se tenait parfaitement immobile devant elle, la dépassant d'au moins une tête. Il la tenait encore par les épaules, mais ne semblait plus se préoccuper vraiment d'elle.

Se dégageant brusquement de sa prise d'un air dégoutée Bellatrix se retourna pour comprendre ce qui attirait tant l'attention du Griffondor. Perplexe elle détailla ce qui l'entourait, et qui n'était absolument plus le simple couloir en pierre séparant le château des jardins intérieurs.

Bella regardant l'immense salle devant elle complètement vide et surtout ne possédant pas de porte, ni de fenêtre, mais où il y rayonnait quand même, sûrement grâce à la magie, la lumière du jour. Persuadée qu'il s'agit d'un mauvais coup de Maugrey, elle se retourna furieuse

« À quoi tu joues le véracrasse ! »

Maugrey qui semblait avoir oublié l'existence de Bellatrix baissa les yeux vers elle en fronçant ses épais sourcils roux

« Ferme la Black ! Je n'y suis pour rien, personne ne peux contrôler **la salle sur demande** !

\- La quoi ?! »

Alastor soupira Bellatrix était une première année, elle ignorait encore bien des choses sur les secrets que Poudlard gardait entre ses pierres. Et dire que le jeune homme avait toujours pensé que ce n'était qu'une légende, qu'une telle salle ne puisse exister….En un bref sourire il imagina Albus Dumbledore avec son sourire énigmatique murmurer « À Poudlard rien n'est impossible »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire crétin ! On est enfermé dans une pièce sans porte !

\- À l'évidence tu ignores tout de la salle sur demande...

Bellatrix agaçait grimaça

\- Et bien je t'en pris éclaire moi ! »

Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'Alastor Maugrey était un très bon élève en un peu près tout, et même si Bella ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pourrait la sortir de ce mauvais pas c'était certainement ce Griffondor repoussant

« Selon les rumeurs Rowena Serdaigle, l'une des 4 fondatrices de Poudlard, était reconnue pour son incroyable intelligence et sa grande créativité. Elle souhaitait que Poudlard ne soit pas un château comme les autres mais un lieu de magie pourvu d'une conscience qui lui était propre et capable de changer la disposition de ses pièces quand bon lui semblait.

\- C'est à cause de cette vieille folle que les escaliers n'arrêtent pas de bouger ?!

\- Oui entre autres choses… Et ce serait elle qui aurait créé la salle sur demande, salle dans laquelle je pense que nous sommes

\- Tu penses ?

\- Il n'y a qu'une salle à Poudlard capable d'apparaitre comme ça d'un coup, mais elle est supposée être au septième étage, et n'apparaitre que quand on en a réellement besoin. Tu ne t'aies jamais demandé ou Trelawney planquait ses bouteilles de Xérès ?

\- Soit mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué on faisait un duel, je n'avais pas besoin qu'une saleté de pièce vide apparaisse !

\- La salle sur demande n'est pas une pièce vide normalement, elle est là pour te fournir ce dont tu as le plus besoin

\- Et bien là en ce moment j'ai besoin d'une porte pour sortir ! Hurla Bellatrix

Après une longue attente de la part des deux élèves, rien ne se passa, la pièce resta résolument vide. Bellatrix lui adressa un regard noir

Alastor était en pleine réflexion

\- Ce n'est pas normal que la salle sur demande agisse de la sorte, d'abord nous y sommes projetés de force et ensuite nous y sommes enfermés !

\- Tu es sûr que Serdaigle était une érudite et pas une psychopathe ! »

Le Griffondor leva les yeux au ciel en réponse.

Bellatrix marcha lentement dans la grande pièce vide en réfléchissant elle aussi

« Et si c'était un genre d'énigme ? Lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un long moment

Alastor appuyé contre le mur releva les yeux vers la Serpentard

\- Tu penses à une mise à l'épreuve ?

Bellatrix haussa les épaules, laissant ses pensées et réflexions divaguer.

\- Les qualités que Rowena Serdaigle cherchait chez ses élèves sont la créativité et l'intelligence. Peut-être que cette pièce lui servait avant pour déterminer s'ils étaient dignes d'être à Serdaigle. Avant ce n'était peut-être pas le Choixpeau Magique qui répartissait les élèves mais une série d'épreuves organisées par les fondateurs »

Alastor hocha lentement la tête, il devait avouer que l'hypothèse de Bellatrix n'était pas si stupide que ça. Il n'avait que peu d'informations sur les 4 fondateurs, et sur le fonctionnement de Poudlard au tout début, alors rien n'était impossible.

« Admettons, mais je ne vois pas quel genre d'énigme il faut résoudre là…la pièce est vide

Bellatrix soupira lourdement, ils n'étaient enfermés que depuis à peine une heure et elle en avait déjà assez… Elle repensa alors à son pressentiment, finalement comme toujours elle avait raison, cette journée serait un enfer !

Alastor se redressa brusquement, si ils souhaitaient sortir un jour, alors il fallait passer à l'action !

\- Cherche un mécanisme, quelque chose !

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi le gnome !

\- Tu veux sortir d'ici ou pas ? »

Bellatrix sembla hésiter un instant avant d'obéir et de longer les murs touchant la pierre à plusieurs endroits à la recherche de quelque chose d'inhabituelle.

Alastor lui scruta le sol cherchant un éventuel mécanisme, une dalle mal placée qu'on pouvait bouger, un objet, une inscription peu importait… Il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose sinon tout ça n'aurait pas le moindre sens !

Ils se rejoignirent à l'autre bout de la pièce et répétèrent leurs gestes dans l'autre moitié, mais sans rien avoir trouvé.

Bellatrix résignée se laissa tomber sur le sol. Alastor était, de nature, déterminé mais là il avait bien du mal à ne pas s'avouer vaincu. Il s'assoit à son tour sur le sol en serrant la mâchoire, soucieux. Est-ce que la Serpentarde se trompait ? Est-ce que la salle sur demande servait plutôt avant de prison ?

Il soupira, si c'était le cas, Alastor préférait mourir plutôt que d'avoir pour seule compagnie cette insupportable sorcière

« On ne sortira jamais d'ici…murmura Bellatrix

\- Il doit y avoir une solution, c'est obligé !

\- Alors quoi on lui demande gentiment ?! »

Alastor plissa les yeux là encore ce n'était pas complètement stupide. Et de toute façon au point où ils en étaient, toute solution, tel qu'elle soit, était bonne à prendre.

« Pourrions-nous sortir s'il vous plaît ? » Lâcha-t-il soudain

Aucune réaction, il ne se passa absolument rien...

Bellatrix, méprisante, pouffa.

« Rien ne serait arrivé si tu avais regardé où tu mettais les pieds ! Tempêta alors soudainement la brune.

Elle avait besoin de remettre la faute sur le Griffondor même si ce n'était pas ça qui la ferait sortir de cette salle.

\- Non rien ne serait arrivé si tu ne m'avais pas insulté dans le dos ! J'aurais dû te transformer en furet ! Rétorque Alastor furieux qu'elle cherche un coupable plutôt qu'une solution

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson.

Finalement ce fut Alastor qui fit un premier geste envers elle. S'il attendait après Bellatrix, il pouvait attendre longtemps la Serpentarde était trop fière pour reconnaître ses tort et enterrer la hache de guerre.

" ça ne sert à rien de continuer à se faire la guerre Bellatrix, il n'y a qu'en réfléchissant ensemble qu'on trouvera une solution et tu le sais. »

Il lui tendit la main en signe de paix

Bella plissa légèrement les yeux cherchant à vérifier qu'il n'essayait pas de la manipuler. Alastor exaspérer soupira pour lui montrer que ça ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée

Après un long moment, au cours duquel Alastor cru attraper une crampe aux doigts, la jeune fille finit par lui serrer la main

« D'accord j'arrête de t'insulter…ou du moins je vais essayer »

Aussitôt la poignée de main échangée, aussitôt le décor de la salle changeait.


	5. Nicolas Flamel

Bella déconcertée haussant les sourcils

\- Alors c'était juste ça la solution ? Faire la paix ! Fichue Serdaigle !

Alastor eut un léger rire, il ne releva en même temps que Bella pour détailler le nouveau décor qui s'offrait devant eux.

La pièce avait légèrement rétréci et le sol en pierre avait laissé la place à un vieux parquet grinçant. Les murs étaient en pierre mais une pierre lisse et claire différente de celle de Poudlard. Il y avait des fenêtres cette fois-ci avec des volets en bois et même une porte.

Bella s'y précipita tentant en vain de l'ouvrir plusieurs minutes en tirant sur l'épaisse serrure ouvragée d'un singe. Elle fit pareille avec les fenêtres sans plus de résultat.

Le Griffondor fronça les sourcils avec une impression de déjà vu. Il détailla le vieux mobilier en bois massif très foncé et l'odeur caractéristique que l'on trouve dans les vieux endroits abandonnés.

Bella fouilla les quelques meubles mais ne trouva rien, tout était vide, tout à l'exception de la table au milieu de la pièce.

Les deux élèves s'y dirigèrent pour détailler les quelques objets qui s'y trouvaient. Il y avait un livre ouvert et posé devant 10 petits œufs en fonte. Ces derniers étaient placés les uns à côté des autres pour former un alignement parfait.

Bellatrix s'approcha du livre qu'elle feuilleta, à l'exception des deux pages, sur lequel il était ouvert, l'ensemble du livre était formé de pages blanches. Elle lut à voix haute les quelques lignes écrites sur les deux pages

« O fils de la Sagesse, sache qu'il existe plusieurs corps dont il est le premier. C'est la tête, le plus parfait roi de tous. La terre ne peut le corrompre, ni le feu le détruire, ni l'eau le changer. Son apparence est immuable. Et sa nature insensible à l'action du chaud, du froid de l'humide. Il n'y a rien en lui de superflu »

Ne l'écoutant pas Alastor murmura

« Cet endroit me dit quelque chose… »

Bellatrix non plus ne s'occupa pas de lui et ouvrit les petits œufs qui se trouvaient devant elle. Elle y trouva à chaque fois différentes substances minérales ou liquides, de couleur très diverses.

Le Griffondor leva les yeux vers l'imposant plafond qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué malgré sa beauté. L'ensemble se décomposait en 24 tableaux répartis dans 6 grands caissons qui étaient eux mêmes divisés en 4 parties. Les caissons étaient bordés par d'imposantes poutres peintes et ornementés comme l'ensemble des tableaux.

Les couleurs dominantes étaient le rouge, le bleu, le vert et le jaune. Cela n'échappa à Alastor qu'il s'agissait des couleurs de prédilection des 4 fondateurs. L'idée que Rowena Serdaigle était responsable de ce piège devenait de plus en plus plausible pour le jeune homme.

« Au lieu de regarder le plafond aide-moi ça doit être une sorte d'énigme, on doit peut-être choisir l'un de ses œufs…

Alastor rejoignit Bellatrix et relu pour lui-même la phase qui n'avait pas plus de sens pour lui que pour la Serpentard. Il détailla le contenu des œufs de fonte

\- On dirait différents métaux…

\- Nan ce truc-là empeste et ressemble plus à du minéral lâcha Bellatrix en désignant le premier oeuf qui contenait une poudre d'un jaune très vif. »

En y regardant de plus près Alastor fronça les sourcils avant de reporter son regard sur le plafond

« Arrête avec le plafond à la fin ! Espèce de… »

Elle s'arrêta en pestant, elle avait promis d'arrêter de l'insulter

« Le décor de la salle sur demande n'aurait pas changé s'il suffisait que nous regardions le livre et le contenu des œufs, il doit y avoir un lien avec cette pièce ! »

Bella reporta alors son regard sur la porte, persuadée qu'un indice y était caché, elle regarda la serrure avec le singe perché dessus

« Le singe t'évoque quoi ?

\- Le singe est un symbole de malice et dans l'al….

Le visage d'Alastor se transforma brusquement

\- Mais oui bien sûr le singe !

Bella le dévisagea stupéfaite

\- Quoi le singe ?

\- Dans l'alchimie le singe est un symbole signifiant qu'il faut voir au-delà des apparences trompeuses »

Ne voyant pas bien le rapport avec leur situation Bella garda le silence le laissant poursuivre, visiblement Alastor semblait avoir trouvé quelque chose d'important.

« Le directeur Dumbledor m'a parlé une fois de l'un de ses vieux amis….

\- Tu parles au directeur toi ?

\- Il souhaitait me récompenser pour un devoir que…Enfin bref ce n'est pas le sujet ! Quel idiot, et dire que je viens seulement de réaliser qu'il s'agit d'alchimie !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ! Pesta Bellatrix

\- L'ami en question d'Albus était un certain Nicolas Flamel

Bella fronça les sourcils ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose

\- Tu parles du cinglé qui croyait en la vie éternelle ?

-Bella ! Nicolas Flamel était loin d'être cinglé il a réellement réussi !

La Serpentard le regarda d'un air franchement dubitatif et désintéressé.

\- Quand Dumbledor m'en a parlé j'ai voulu chercher quelques informations supplémentaires, des informations qui vont d'ailleurs peut-être nous sauver la vie aujourd'hui !

Il marque une légère pause pour être certain d'avoir l'attention de la sorcière

\- À l'époque des débuts de Nicolas Flamel, les recherches alchimiques avaient pour but de fabriquer la pierre philosophale, une substance légendaire dotée de pouvoirs étonnants ! Selon la légende cette pierre avait la propriété de transformer n'importe quel métal en or pur. Elle permettait également de produire l'élixir de longue vie qui rendait immortel celui qui le boit. Dans mon livre il était dit que Nicolas Flamel avait récemment célébré son six cents soixante-cinquièmes anniversaires et était à la tête d'une fortune colossale

\- Tu m'ennuies Alastor va droit au but !

\- Patience ! Avant de s'exiler dans le monde magique pour pouvoir vivre son immortalité sans attirer l'attention des moldus, Nicolas Flamel a reparti ses travaux entre différents alchimistes dont le Français Jean Bourré. Terrifié par les secrets qu'il détenait cet alchimiste a choisi de les dissimuler en créant dans son **château du Plessis-Bourré** , une salle de garde…

Bellatrix regarda autour d'elle comprenant enfin où Alastor voulait en venir, celui-ci hocha la tête en désignant le plafond

\- …Et dans cette pièce, un faux plafond dissimulait des tableaux retraçant l'ensemble des recherches de Nicolas Flamel et de Jean Bourré »

0000000000000000000000

ndl : Le fameux livre sur Nicolas Flamel dont Alastor parle, est le même que celui qu'Hermione consultera dans le premier film


	6. L'oeuf philosophique

« Donc cette énigme est une énigme alchimique…murmura Bellatrix qui était toujours devant la table et le livre. Elle n'y comprenait rien à tout ça et remercia le sort d'avoir été enfermé avec Alastor, ses énigmes étaient définitivement trop compliquées pour elle.

\- Et alors que penses-tu que nous devions faire ? demanda-t-elle

\- Les alchimistes sont les rois du faux-semblant la solution peut-être simple comme compliquée, évidente comme sous-entendu.

\- Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas simplement écrire la solution! Pesta-t-elle faisant sourire Alastor

\- À l'époque, l'alchimiste était considéré comme un paria, un traitre essayant de briser les vérités instaurées par la religion. Et ce même s'ils étaient infinis croyants, pensant que Dieu leur donnerait la force de résoudre les plus grands mystères…

\- Mais comment peux-tu savoir autant de chose… ?

Croyant déceler sous cette question l'ébauche subtile d'un compliment Alastor haussa les sourcils en la regardant

\- Oublie ! » Lâcha-t-elle brusquement en secouant sa tignasse noire. Elle soupira relisant pour la quatrième fois les quelques lignes écrites dans le livre.

 _O fils de la Sagesse, sache qu'il existe plusieurs corps dont il est le premier. C'est la tête, le plus parfait roi de tous. La terre ne peut le corrompre, ni le feu le détruire, ni l'eau le changer. Son apparence est immuable. Et sa nature insensible à l'action du chaud, du froid de l'humide. Il n'y a rien en lui de superflu*_

« Peut-être que nous devons trouver le corps premier

Alastor hocha la tête réfléchissant dans l'ensemble de ses souvenirs avant de froncer les sourcils

\- Il y a trop d'œufs.

Bellatrix le regarda incrédule avant de soupirer à chaque fois Alastor semblait parlé une autre langue et venir d'une autre planète. Si elle voulait comprendre il lui fallait demander

\- Expliques toi…

\- Ces œufs étaient un moyen de mettre en culture les expériences des alchimiques ce n'était pas des œufs a proprement parler c'était des boites hermétiques mais les alchimistes les appelaient œufs philosophiques. Tu sais qu'elle était la principale expérience des alchimistes ?

\- La création de la pierre philosophale ?

\- Disons plutôt avant de parler de la pierre qu'ils travaillaient sur la transmutation des métaux

\- Transformer le fer en or

\- Exactement…Et pour les alchimistes i grands corps, autrement dit 7 métaux, dont l'or est le premier

\- On s'en fiche qu'il y ait plus de 7 œufs, je suis sûre que Rowena cherchait simplement à nous induire en erreur, elle est définitivement aussi vile que Serpentard lui-même…Le livre parle du premier corps, c'est l'or !

Alastor douta que la solution soit si simple mais laissa Bellatrix chercher dans les œufs

\- ça ressemble à de l'or ça, non ? »

Alastor regarda les quelque pépite métallique doré qui trempait dans un liquide transparent. Il hocha la tête c'était de l'or sans doute possible

Prenant l'œuf dans sa main Bella attendit un moment avant de regarder Alastor

\- Et maintenant ? »

Le Griffondor n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre que le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds

00000000000000000000000000

Ndl:* Véritable extrait d'un manuscrit alchimique


	7. Pas le droit à l'erreur

Merci beaucoup EmieMalfoy pour ta review, ne t'inquiète pas je continue à écrire XD

00000000000000000000000000000

Endoloris et plongés dans le noir, Alastor et Bellatrix se relevèrent en grimaçant. Ils cherchèrent ensuite chacun leur baguette pour s'éclairer grâce au sort Lumos.

L'illusion donnée par la grande salle était parfaite, ils avaient l'impression d'être tombés dans les sous-terrains de Poudlard. Ça empestait l'humidité, et les deux élèves étaient couverts de toile d'araignée. Les murs en pierres brillaient à cause de l'humidité et l'espace dans lequel ils étaient semblés très étroits.

« Est-ce que c'est une façon de passer à l'énigme suivante ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée

\- Non je pense que c'est plutôt une façon de nous dire que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse

\- C'est de la triche de nous forcer à jouer à un jeu d'énigme sans connaitre les règles

\- Je pensais que les Serpentards étaient doués pour tricher…

\- Et bien visiblement Serdaigle est plus douée encore !

\- Regardes ! »

Alastor lui indiqua une petite inscription gravée dans la pierre

 _Il n'y a pas de réussite facile, ni d'échec définitif *_

« C'est supposé nous rassurer ?

\- ça veut dire qu'on peut sortir de là et revenir dans la salle de garde !

\- Pour encore risquer de se tromper et finir à nouveau dans un endroit sordide ? A quoi bon ? Peut-être qu'ici il y une sortie

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris Black, le décor est peut-être totalement différent mais tu es toujours dans la salle sur demande.

\- Mais nous sommes tombés…la voix de Bellatrix mourut dans sa gorge, elle semblait soudain abattue

\- Tout ce que tu vois autour de toi n'existe pas. C'est une création de la salle. On va retrouver la salle de garde, et cette fois, on ne se trompera !" Assura Alastor

Bellatrix ramassa l'œuf qu'elle avait dans ses mains au moment de sa chute, il était vide.

" L'or a dû tomber pendant notre chute !

Alastor regarda le sol poussiéreux à la recherche des pépites

\- Il faut les retrouver sinon nous ne pourrons pas résoudre l'énigme."

Les deux compagnons d'infortune cherchèrent un moment dans l'obscurité avant de réussir à retrouver l'une des pépites

" ça suffit à ton avis ? demanda –t-elle son tribut dans le petit œuf de fonte

Alastor secoua la tête

\- Autant les retrouver toutes, on ne sait jamais, et je ne veux pas avoir à faire demi-tour une fois qu'on aura retrouvé la salle de garde

\- Si on la retrouve" Lâcha Bellatrix amère.

Il l'ignora et continua à chercher en trouvant à son tour l'une des pépites

" Combien il y en avait ?

\- Trois je crois murmura la Serpentard en tendant l'œuf à Alastor pour qu'il puisse y déposer la pépite

\- Je ne vois plus rien de mon côté et toi ?

Bellatrix secoua la tête s'éloignant de l'endroit où ils avaient atterri

\- Elle est peut-être tombé un peu plus loin…

Elle se heurta à un mur

\- Eh bien nous n'irons pas par là lâcha-t-elle en se penchant. Sous la poussière, la dernière pépite brillait intensément

\- Je l'ai !

\- Parfait alors mettons-nous en route !"

Bella referma soigneusement l'œuf et le cala sous son bras avant de lever sa baguette et de suivre Alastor dans un dédale de couloirs interminable

" On est dans un labyrinthe ? demanda Bellatrix au bout d'un moment

Alastor soupira en regardant la poussière sur le sol, il y avait déjà une série d'empreintes ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient revenus sur leur pas.

\- Sûrement, parce que depuis tout à l'heure on tourne en rond…"

Bella regarda autour d'elle tous les couloirs se ressemblaient. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent une solution au plus vite sinon ils ne sortiraient jamais d'ici.

" Expecto Patronum" Lança soudain Alastor en brandissant sa baguette

Une lumière blanche d'abord très diffuse s'échappa de sa baguette formant dans un premier temps une silhouette informe. Progressivement Bellatrix vit se dessiner un énorme ours qui dégageait beaucoup plus de lumière que leurs deux baguettes réunies

" C'était quoi ça ?

\- Un sort que Dumbledor m'a appris…

\- Ah je vois tu es le chouchou du directeur ricana t'elle

Alastor se contenta de lever les yeux en ciel

\- Et ton ours va pouvoir retrouver le chemin ?

\- peut-être mais en tout cas c'est plus pratique pour s'éclairer !

L'ours face à Alastor grogna légèrement

\- Guide-nous "

L'animal se mit sur ses deux pattes avant de leur tourner le dos et d'avancer tranquillement dans les couloirs

" Peut-être que nous pourrions réfléchir à l'énigme des œufs pendant ce temps proposa Alastor au bout d'un long silence gênant

Bellatrix toujours abasourdis par l'énorme ours blanc qui ouvrait la marche, mis un moment avant de réaliser que le Griffondor lui parlait

\- Oh, oui vas-y

\- Je pense que finalement le nombre d'œuf avait son importance.

\- il faut que tu sois sûr Alastor, j'ignore dans quoi nous allons mettre les pieds si on se trompe encore !"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

ndl : * Cette expression est de Marcel Proust

Je n'ais pas réussi a savoir quelle est la forme du patronus d'Alastor, mais j'ai pensé qu'un ours lui correspondait plutôt bien


	8. Rowena Serdaigle

Les deux élèves ne sachant plus quoi se dire après avoir parlé de l'énigme, restèrent un long moment dans un silence moins inconfortable que le précédent.

Ils commençaient presque à s'habituer l'un à l'autre. Cependant au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité Bellatrix se remit à douter

« Tu es certain que l'ours sait où il va ?

Alastor le nez baissé au sol vérifiait qu'il n'y avait à chaque fois qu'une série d'empreintes

\- Pour l'instant nous ne sommes pas revenus sur nos pas comme tout à l'heure. Ce labyrinthe est peut-être immense

\- Je me demande bien combien de temps durait cette répartition…

\- Le temps que nous passons ici ne s'écoule pas forcément de la même façon. Peut-être que nous avons l'impression que ça fait plusieurs heures que nous sommes ici alors que seules quelques secondes se sont écoulées en dehors de la salle sur demande

\- Sur ce point on doit bien avouer que Rowena était très intelligente…

\- Attention Bellatrix, c'est un compliment que tu viens de lui faire lâcha Alastor en ricanant.

\- Non mais sérieusement ! Ça doit être génial d'avoir une telle puissance magique, de pouvoir créer une telle pièce…

\- ça ne l'a pas sauvé bien au contraire…

Bellatrix qui ne s'était jamais préoccupé des autres maisons que la sienne fronça les sourcils, soudain curieuse. Elle ignorait tout de l'histoire des 3 fondateurs qui avait aidé Salazar Serpentard à bâtir Poudlard

\- Comme ça ?

\- Et bien justement Rowena Serdaigle, de par ses larges connaissances et sa sagesse, a suscité une vive jalousie dans son entourage et surtout chez sa fille. Or au bout de quelques années, Helena n'a plus supporté de vivre dans l'ombre de sa mère. Selon la légende on dit qu'elle aurait volé à sa mère un diadème, en croyant que celui-ci lui conférer assez d'intelligence et de sagesse pour la surpasser, avant de s'enfuir.

\- Le diadème était vraiment magique ?

Alastor haussa les épaules

\- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? demanda la Serpentard avide de plus d'information

Alastor dissimula un sourire, la curiosité de Bella la rendait étrangement aimable

\- Et bien face à cette trahison, Rowena a eu le cœur brisé. Ce serait, semble-t-il, la cause de sa disparition précoce.

\- Et Helena ?

\- Tu l'as sûrement déjà croisé…

\- Quoi ?

\- Avant de mourir Rowena souhaitait revoir sa fille une dernière fois. Elle a donc envoyé le Baron à sa recherche

\- Le baron ? Tu parles du fantôme le baron sanglant ?

\- Il n'a pas toujours été un fantôme tu sais se moqua gentiment Alastor

\- Il est mort avant de la retrouver ?

\- Non, en fait, le baron la retrouvé mais Helena a refusé de le suivre… Pris de rage et ne mesurant pas ses actes il lui a transpercé le cœur avant de se suicider rongé par la culpabilité

\- Oh…Fut tout ce que Bellatrix trouva à dire

Alastor se mit à rire

\- Pourquoi croyais-tu qu'il avait été surnommé ainsi ?!

\- et depuis leurs deux fantômes hantent Poudlard ?

Le Griffondor hocha la tête

\- Tu envies toujours la vie de Rowena ?

\- Sa fille a eu ce qu'elle méritait !

Alastor fronça les sourcils

\- Regardes !

Bellatrix regarda devant elle en plissant les yeux. Elle n'en était pas certaine mais elle jurait qu'il s'agisse au loin d'un escalier en pierre. Le patronus s'évanouit brusquement.

Les deux sorciers ressortirent leurs baguettes en continuant tout droit. Le pied de Bellatrix finit par se cogner contre une marche.

\- C'est bien un escalier ! Pourvu que ce soit notre porte de sortie !

Ils montèrent jusqu'à ce que le plafond les empêche de poursuivre.

\- Il doit y avoir une espèce de trappe, tu es prête à pousser de toutes tes forces ? Demanda Maugrey en posant ses deux mains sur le plafond

Bella hocha la tête et fit la même chose.

\- un, deux, trois !


	9. Les forces créatrices

Soulevant ce qui ressemblait à une dalle de pierre les deux élèves, couverts de poussière, les vêtements humides et les cheveux pleins de toiles d'araignées, retrouvèrent avec soulagement la lumière du jour.

Alastor se hissa jusqu'à la pièce qui était effectivement la salle de garde. Il tendit ensuite la main à Bellatrix qui grimpa à son tour.

Elle resta un moment assise sur le sol

« J'ai cru que nous ne sortirions jamais de ces tunnels…. »

D'un sort ils arrangèrent leurs tenues avant de revenir vers la table.

Bellatrix dépitée poussa un énorme soupir en reposant l'œuf contenant l'or.

\- Retour à la case départ… » Lâcha-t-elle ironique.

Alastor ne l'écouta pas se demandant toujours pourquoi il y avait 10 œufs au lieu de 7. Ça devait forcément avoir de l'importance. Rowena était une sorcière extrêmement intelligente qui ne laissait que peu de place au hasard. Rien, dans cette place, n'était là pas hasard ! Il en était certain !

« Maugrey !

Il sortit de ses réflexions, mécontent que Bellatrix l'est interrompu

\- Regarde le contenu de cet œuf on dirait du sel

Elle toucha légèrement du doigt la surface de tous petits cristaux blancs.

\- Non ! Hurla-t-il mais avant de pouvoir l'en empêcher, Bella porta innocemment son doigt à ses lèvres.

Craignant le pire Alastor la dévisagea jusqu'à ce que finalement elle face simplement une grimace.

\- Oui c'est du sel ! Beurk ! Je suppose que tu n'as pas d'eau sur toi ?

Le Griffondor après cette récente découverte sembla plongé dans la réflexion et ne répondit pas à Bella qui vit alors apparaitre, sur la table, une carafe d'eau en verre et le verre assorti. Plissant les yeux avec méfiance elle renifla l'eau avant de se servir et de boire

\- et si j'ai faim ? Lança-t-elle

Une coupe de fruit apparut

Bellatrix regarda les pauvres fruits méchamment

\- Si je comprends bien je peux tout avoir sauf de quoi sortir d'ici ! Lâcha-t-elle amère

\- Dans l'alchimie le sel est très important….

Bella roula les yeux, Alastor était reparti dans ses élucubrations alchimiques, elle ne l'écouta qu'à peine

\- Quand la théorie de la pierre philosophale a fait son entrée les alchimistes partent à la recherche de ce qu'ils appellent les forces créatrices originelles. Les matières permettant l'évolution par la perfection

\- On parle juste de sel là…trancha Bellatrix

\- C'est symbolique, le sel était pour eux un élément contribuant à l'équilibre de la matière minérale !

\- Nicolas Flamel était vraiment cinglé…

\- Avec le sel, il y avait deux autres matières. Le mercure et le soufre, symboles de la matière volatile et instable présente dans le cœur même de tous métaux

\- Et donc…

\- Et donc 7 et 3 font 10

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu commencer par ça ! Bon alors le génie qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

\- Essayons de séparer les 7 corps, des 3 forces créatrices

\- Si tu veux… Alors le sel

Bellatrix prit l'œuf qu'elle retira de l'alignement des autres le plaçant juste devant elle

\- Le mercure ça ressemble à quoi ?

\- Un liquide argenté, très toxique ne le touche surtout pas !

Elle lui lance un regard, Alastor comprenant le message trouve l'œuf concerné et le place à côté de celui contenant le sel

\- Et le soufre ?

\- C'est la fameux « truc qui empeste » jaune vif

Bella la plaça à la suite de deux autres. Ils attendirent mais rien ne se passa

\- J'en ai assez grogna Bellatrix

\- On a peut-être oublié quelque chose…

\- Eh bien je t'en prie vas-y continue sans moi !

Elle s'éloigna agacée, pour aller s'assoir sur une petite table basse, à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, poussant par là même la petite statue qui s'y trouvait.

Alastor réfléchissait à voix haute mais la Serpentard avait bien du mal à déchiffrer ce qu'il disait et s'en fichait à vrai dire royalement.

Elle se demandait bien combien d'autre épreuve les attendait avant de pouvoir sortir…Est-ce qu'au moins Rowena avait instauré une espèce de délais pour que ses élèves ne meurent pas de vieillesse avant d'avoir trouvé la solution ? Bellatrix ne comptait plus le nombre d'heures passées ici…


	10. Intuition féminine

Alastor regardait attentivement les œufs depuis une bonne heure avant de finalement commencer à en changer la disposition. Le bruit de la fonte contre le bois réveilla Bellatrix qui s'était assoupie.

« Et si je place le fer juste ici… »

La Serpentard soupira sous son épaisse chevelure qui lui couvrait le visage, elle constata avec amertume que le décor n'avait pas changé, Alastor planchait toujours sur l'énigme…

Elle se redressa douloureusement le corps tout ankylosé. La jeune fille se dirigea alors vers Alastor, même si elle n'avait pas ses connaissances peut-être qu'une petite stimulation était nécessaire…

« Alastor je n'ai pas envie de mourir ici…

\- J'y travaille Bellatrix !

\- Vas-y parle ! En général c'est comme ça que les idées te viennent alors déballe-moi ta science….

\- Je pense avoir trouvé la solution mais il faut que je me souvienne de l'ordre… »

Bellatrix baissa les yeux vers les œufs qu'Alastor changeait en permanence de place. Elle posa brusquement sa main sur l'œuf qu'il s'apprêtait à bouger forçant ce dernier à lever les yeux vers elle.

« Explique ! ordonna-t-elle bien décidée à sortir d'ici avant sa trentaine

Alastor se redressa

\- Bon comme je te l'ais dit, les alchimistes croyaient en la transmutation des métaux. Par diverses étapes, ils étaient convaincus que chaque métal était transformable en un autre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à l'obtention du plus précieux d'entre eux, l'or.

\- tu veux les mettre dans l'ordre donc

Alastor hocha la tête avec un soupir.

\- J'ai tout essayé…

\- et bien recommençons encore, l'or est le premier !

Elle ramena l'œuf en question vers elle et la plaçant à sa droite.

\- et le moins précieux de tous doit être le dernier non ?

Alastor hocha la tête en désignant l'œuf en question.

\- Celui-ci c'est du fer.

Bella le plaça à l'opposé de l'or, à sa gauche.

\- Ensuite !

\- le deuxième métal le plus précieux est l'argent

Bella plaçant l'œuf qu'Alastor lui montra à la suite du premier et détailla ceux qui restaient en voyant qu'à partir de là Alastor n'y arrivait plus.

\- On a fait avec ta méthode scientifique maintenant, maintenant on va faire à ma façon !

Intrigué il la regarda choisir un œuf

\- Celui-là a vraiment une couleur immonde, on dirait du rose délavée

\- C'est du **rose chrome étain** …

Bella haussa les sourcils en regardant Alastor

\- C'est la couleur que prend le cuivre avant de s'oxyder et de devenir bleu-vert

\- Si tu le dis…on va le mettre juste avant le fer »

Alastor se retient de rire, était-elle réellement en train de classer les métaux du plus beau aux plus moches ?

Il haussa les épaules, après tout pourquoi pas….Ce n'est pas comme si il avait tout essayé avant

Un bruit de métal contre métal se fit brusquement entendre dans la pièce. Bella et Alastor sursautèrent avant de se regarder

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt tout en cherchant l'origine du bruit

Bella regarda les œufs qu'elle venait de finir de classer de manière complètement subjective

\- Bah rien ! »

Alastor souleva le lourd verrou avec le singe et faillit tomber en arrière quand la porte s'ouvrit

Il dévisagea alors Bellatrix qui affichait un air de pleine satisfaction en passant devant lui. Elle lui lança une pomme au passage en gardant une autre pour elle.

« Et bah tu vois toutes tes connaissances…Elles n'ont servi à rien sur ce coup-là !

\- Comment tu as fait ?

\- L'intuition féminine ! »

Il secoua la tête en entra à la suite de la Serpentard dans la prochaine salle. La porte se referma brusquement derrière eux pour rétrécir jusqu'à disparaitre.

« Deuxième énigme » Lâcha Alastor

Ils détaillèrent la pièce beaucoup plus petite dont le mur était toujours en pierre mais cette fois il s'agissait d'une pierre brute remontant vers le plafond en formant une petite alcôve, comme une grotte. Au milieu de la pièce il y avait sculpté dans la pierre une petite table sur laquelle était posée un chaudron placé sur un feu crépitant, et une série de plantes et de récipients juste à côté

« Tu crois qu'il y en a combien comme ça ? demanda Bellatrix inquiète.

Alastor qui n'avait cessé de réfléchir depuis le début de leur emprisonnement se laissa tomber sur le sol la main se massant les tempes

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée » murmura-t-il en regarda longuement sa pomme avant de mordre dedans.

Sans s'occuper de l'énigme Bellatrix serra la mâchoire, Alastor était son unique moyen de sortir d'ici, alors il ne fallait pas qu'il abandonne et lâche prises. Mettant sa hargne de côté elle s'assoit en face de lui et tente de trouver un sujet de conversation pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Les deux élèves n'avaient absolument rien en commun. Alastor était un véritable Griffondor, courageux, loyal, altruiste… D'après le peu qu'elle en savait il était particulièrement doué en défense contre les forces du mal et en vol sur balais.

Bellatrix, elle, était plutôt fascinée par la magie noire et les mystères de l'histoire du monde magique. Elle était fidèle à l'image des Serpentard, fière ignorant les règles pour ne servir que son propre intérêt et ce même si c'était au détriment des autres.

La jeune fille était la première à reconnaitre qu'elle n'avait pas l'intelligence d'Alastor en revanche elle était suffisamment ingénieuse et déterminée pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Après de longues minutes de silence, Bella finit par engager la conversation après avoir à son tour croqué dans sa pomme.

« Si Rowena faisait subir ça à ses élèves que crois-tu que les autres faisaient ?

Alastor constatant l'effort de Bellatrix sourit légèrement avant de se prendre au jeu

\- Peut-être qu'Helga Poufsouffle demandait à ses élèves de cuisiner, à ce qu'il paraît, elle était excellente cuisinière…

Bellatrix imaginant la scène en grimaçant se demanda ce qu'elle préférait faire des énigmes ou faire des chocogrenouilles, des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue ou des gommes limaces.

\- Et Griffondor, qu'est-ce qu'il vous ferait faire ?

\- Oh probablement affronter un dragon à mains nues…

Bellatrix pouffa

\- Et toi ? Que crois-tu que Salazar Serpentard ferait ? Demanda Alastor

La jeune fille sembla réfléchir un peu avant de répondre

\- Il vérifierait d'abord que nous sommes tous des sang-purs ! Ensuite probablement qu'il nous mettrait dans une pièce remplie de serpents mortels en nous demandant de leur faire la conversation

Ce fut au tour d'Alastor de pouffer avant de conclure

\- Il semblerait finalement qu'on ne soit pas si mal tombé …

Bellatrix haussa les épaules

\- Il semblerait oui. »


	11. La potion de démence

Après cette petite pause bien méritée, les deux élèves détaillèrent plus attentivement la pièce dans laquelle ils avaient atterri.

" Il faudrait faire une potion et c'est tout ? Demanda Bella

\- Déçue ? S'amusa Alastor en haussant les sourcils

Elle lui lança un regard noir pour toute réponse. Ils se placèrent tous les deux devant le chaudron en regardant l'ingrédient devant eux.

\- Encore de l'or… Marmonna Bellatrix en montrant l'un des petits récipients

Alastor renifla un autre récipient avant de faire la grimace

\- Et ça c'est du pus de bubobulb

Les deux élèves reconnurent facilement les yeux de crapaud séché, le sang de dragon et ce qui ressemblait à de l'écorce

\- Je connais cette potion lança Bellatrix, on y a travaillé la semaine dernière...

Alastor dont la seule matière qu'il exécrait était les potions réprima un soupir de soulagement en encourageant Bellatrix à se souvenir

\- Slughorn nous avait dit que nous ne pouvions pas la faire en classe parce que son utilisation était considérée, dans la loi, au même titre que l'utilisation d'un sort impardonnable.

\- tu te souviens de ça et tu ne te rappelle même plus de la potion ?!

\- Ferme-la je réfléchis ! Riposta-t-elle le regard menaçant. Après une bonne minute de silence elle finit par lui hurler dans les oreilles

\- Oui ! **La potion de démence** ! C'est bon je me rappelle !

Bellatrix tout excitée d'enfin servir à quelque chose regarda les ingrédients encore non identifié

\- Alors si je me souviens il y avait…de l'écorce d'If dit-elle en désignant la fameuse écorce mystère

Elle prit un récipient contenant de la poudre fine vert clair

\- De la poudre de dictame. Ensuite…

Elle désigna un petit récipient contenant du liquide légèrement visqueux d'un vert émeraude pénétrant

\- du venin de basilic…et juste à côté la plante verte est du livèche.

\- Très bien tu te souviens de la recette ?

\- ça devrait aller… Engagea la jeune femme

\- Alors vas-y dis moi quoi faire !

Plus que ravie de donner à son tour les ordres Bellatrix afficha un grand sourire

\- Écrase les feuilles de livèche pour en faire du jus"

Alastor hocha la tête retirant de leurs tiges les feuilles avant de chercher du regard un ustensile pour les écraser. La seconde d'après un mortier et un pilon apparaissaient devant lui, sur la pierre.

Il entreprit alors de les écraser pour en retirer un maximum de jus.

Pendant ce temps Bellatrix lança un sort au feu sous le chaudron qui devint rose.

Alastor déposa à côté de la serpentard le récipient avec le jus de livèche et lança un récurvite sur ses ustensiles se retournant vers Bellatrix

" Écrase l'écorce maintenant pour en faire de la poudre et dès que l'eau est en ébullition tu en mets une poignée."

Une fois la poudre d'écorce d'If versée, Bellatrix avec sa baguette mélangea la potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre effectuant quatre tours.

Elle ajouta alors une goutte de venin de Basilic et réitéra son geste cinq fois avant de changer de sens. Là elle mélangea la potion 7 fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre.

La potion prit presque aussitôt une intense teinte vert sombre.

" C'est normal ? demanda Alastor

Bella hocha la tête ressuyant son front trempé sous la chaleur du feu magique rose.

\- Il faut attendre 7 minutes maintenant.

Les deux élèves se regardèrent dans un silence gêné

\- Rowena enseignait la potion ? Finit par demander Bellatrix

\- Non je crois que comme Flitchwik elle enseignait les sortilèges

\- Alors je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre cette énigme

\- Je ne pense pas non plus qu'elle était pas une amatrice d'Alchimie…ça fait 7 minutes

\- Il faut mettre la poudre de dictame "

Alastor s'exécuta et stoppa son geste quand la potion devient brusquement jaune

" C'est normal ?

Bellatrix soupira

\- Oui Alastor c'est normal !"

Bellatrix regarda sa cuillère en bois qui devint argentée et mélangea en tournant trois fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles. Elle dut le refaire 7 fois avant que la potion ne devienne complètement incolore comme souhaitée.

Elle prit ensuite un œil-de-crapaud séché et se pencha pour bien voir à quelle hauteur elle le laissait tomber dans la potion.

Slughorn avait très longtemps insisté sur ce point en cours, il fallait que l'œil tombe dans la potion à une hauteur comprise entre 40 et 56 cm.

La couleur gris métal, rappelant le mercure de tout à l'heure, annonça à Bellatrix qu'elle avait visé juste.

Elle essuya à nouveau son front et demanda à Alastor d'ajouter le jus de livèche précédemment obtenu par ses soins. Toujours selon ses indications il augmenta le feu.

" Et maintenant ?

\- On doit attendre jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne rouge vif.

\- Et c'est tout ? demanda Alastor en regardant les ingrédients qui restaient encore à côté du chaudron

\- Non ce n'est pas tout laisse-moi juste réfléchir !"

Après un long silence qui sembla interminable à Alastor elle lui demanda de mélanger le pus de bubobulb et le sang de dragon en mélangeant énergiquement. Bella retira alors son écharpe et en couvrit le récipient

" Il faut que ça repose à l'abri de la lumière pendant douze minutes" se justifia la Serpentard devant le regard incrédule d'Alastor.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux à attendre jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la potion devienne rouge

" Ecartes-toi ! Ordonna Bellatrix

Le Griffondor obéit aussitôt et regarda la sorcière stupéfixer la potion. D'épaisses volutes de fumée se dégagèrent du liquide mijotant.

\- Ne respire pas les vapeurs surtout !

Une fois que la fumée se dissipa Bellatrix ajouta une pépite d'or et la moitié de la fiole contenant le sang de dragon et le pus de bulbobulb.

Elle mélangea alors la potion dans le sens des aiguilles en effectuant 16 tours. La potion prit une teinte bleu turquoise et a la grande surprise et satisfaction de Bellatrix, Alastor ne lui demanda pas inquiet si c'était normal.

Elle versa le reste de la fiole et cette fois tournant dans le sens inverse en faisant le même nombre de tour. La potion obtenue prit finalement une teinte orange pâle.

Alastor regarda la fiole que Bellatrix avait déposée sur la pierre se changer en flacon en cristal. La cuillère en bois devenu en argent subit aussi une ultime transformation en louche.

Bellatrix versa un peu de la potion dans le flacon de cristal et le referma

\- Dans huit minutes ce sera prêt et peut-être que nous serons enfin libre…"

0000000000000000000000000

ndl : Merci au site clefdelapaix pour cette recette de la potion de démence...ça m'a sauvé la vie !


	12. Boire ou ne pas boire

Merci Ange pour tes reviews, j'ai essayé de prendre tes remarques en compte !

0000000000000000000000000

Les huit minutes s'étaient écoulées, quand un hibou sortant de nulle part, laissa tomber la lettre, qu'il tenait dans ses serres, avant de disparaître aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu.

Alastor et Bellatrix échangèrent un regard entendu alors que le Griffondor ramassa la lettre et l'ouvrit. Il n'y avait qu'une seule phrase écrite. Dépité Maugrey l'a lut à voix haute :

 _« Le paradis des fous, est l'enfer des sages*_

\- Qu'est-ce c'est supposé vouloir dire ? » Demanda aussitôt la jeune fille

Alastor avait bien une petite idée, mais il n'était pas certain de savoir comment en parler à Bellatrix. Après avoir mentalement tourné sa phrase dans tous les sens, sans trouver une manière douce de dire les choses, il se lança, parlant sans détour.

« Peut-être que… Qu'on doit boire la potion…

\- Tu te fiche de moi ! » Pesta aussitôt Bella.

Elle refusait de croire que c'était la solution de cette énigme.

« Je croyais que Rowena voulait que ses élèves soient sérieux et intelligents et pas complètement débiles ! »

Alastor ne sut quoi lui répondre, il ne voyait vraiment pas où Rowena Serdaigle voulait en venir avec cette énigme, ça n'avait pas de sens.

Mais peut-être que c'était justement ça, la leçon à retenir. La fondatrice cherchait peut-être à effrayer ses élèves en leurs faisant vivre la vie qu'ils auraient eu par ignorance…

Forcé de reconnaître que c'était quand même un peu extrême même pour lui...

« Vous êtes pris d'une folie terrifiante, de secousses incontrôlables, de frissons, d'une douleur abominable dans tout le corps et vous racontez n'importe quoi. Vous pouvez aussi être pris de vomissement et être potentiellement agressifs avec quiconque croisant votre chemin…Voilà exactement les mots de Slughorm quand il parlait de cette potion Alastor… » Murmura doucement Bellatrix.

Maugrey découvrit un nouveau visage chez la brune, elle semblait terrifiée. A juste titre d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas non plus envie de boire la potion… Les symptômes, qu'elle provoquait, semblaient réellement effrayants.

« Ce n'est plus une simple énigme là…

\- Tu crois que je n'en ai pas conscience ? Tu n'es pas la seule à être enfermée Bellatrix ! »

Bellatrix eu un rictus méprisant

« Ah vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué ! »

Remarquant que la Serpentarde redevenait méchante Alastor préféra en rester là.

Se disputer ne résoudrait absolument rien. Le silence reprit ses droits. Aucun n'osa parler, ils ignoraient quoi se dire…

C'était inenvisageable, boire cette potion comme ça… Sans remède.

Alastor releva les yeux, il avait bêtement oublié pendant un instant où il était.

« C'est peut-être un test »

Bellatrix releva les yeux vers le Griffondor

« Peut-être qu'à la minute où on va boire la potion la salle sur demande nous donnera l'antidote !

\- Le courage ce n'est pas l'adage des Serdaigles, c'est celui ces Griffondors ! Je ne parierais pas ma vie sur un peut-être !

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix ! Soit on tente, soit on reste bloqué ici !

\- ça te va bien de dire ça ! Toi et ton courage ridicule ! »

Alastor serra la mâchoire il ne pouvait rétorquer. Pour ce qui était de boire cette potion, son grand courage de Griffondor lui faisait brusquement défait

« On aura l'air malin si tu a tords !" Renchérit Bella

" Peut-être que seul l'un de nous devrait la boire… »

Bellatrix posa un regard glacial sur Alastor, elle n'aimait pas du tout cette proposition. Le Griffondor chercha aussitôt à se justifier pour ne pas attiser, plus encore, la méfiance que la jeune femme lui portait déjà :

« Si la situation tourne mal j'aimerais autant que l'un de nous ais les idées claires ! »

La Serpentarde dut reconnaître que sur ce point Alastor avait raison. Tout comme elle se rendit compte que des deux, c'était lui le plus compétent pour les sortir de là. Il l'avait déjà prouvé à plusieurs reprises avec la première énigme et le patronus.

La jeune femme regarda la fiole, hésitante.

Faire preuve de courage ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le dilemme que menait intérieurement la jeune fille.

Elle voulait sortir, et quoi qu'il puisse se passer après, Alastor était le plus expérimenté des deux pour l'affronter.

« Quoi qu'il se passe si tu m'abandonne Alastor je te jure que je te tuerais ! »

Sur cette menace, qui fit frissonner le Griffondor, Bellatrix attrapa la fiole en cristal et bu l'intégralité de son contenu sous le regard incrédule du jeune homme.

000000000000000000000000000

Ndl : * Citation de Thomas Fuller

Les mots de Slughorn sont, à peu de chose près, les mots que Severus Snape a prononcés pour parler de la potion de démence.


	13. La lionne est le serpent

Je tiens juste à préciser que dans le titre ce n'est pas une faute, c'est volontaire^^ Vous comprendrez en lisant...ou pas d'ailleurs !

0000000000000000000000000000000

Alastor le visage toujours pétrifié dévisagea Bella qui venait de laisser tomber la fiole en cristal. Celle-ci se brisa en milles morceaux contre la pierre mais le Griffondor s'en fichait il ne lâchait plus la jeune fille du regard.

Au début il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'elle ferait une chose pareille. C'était de Bellatrix Black dont on parlait après tout. Pourtant il fut forcé de constater qu'elle avait fait preuve d'une témérité digne d'un Griffondor

N'y croyant toujours pas il guetta sur son visage la moindre réaction, le moindre premier symptôme. Les secondes semblèrent alors s'écouler à la lenteur des heures. L'attente était insupportable.

Ce que Bellatrix avait dit concernant les effets de cette potion, le Griffondor ne le souhaitait pas, pas même à son plus grand ennemis.

Ainsi même s'il ne portait pas spécialement Bellatrix dans son cœur, il eut une pointe d'inquiétude à l'idée que la prochaine épreuve ne lui apporte pas un remède pour l'aider.

Bellatrix ferma les yeux en avalant après avoir gardé un long moment le liquide dans sa bouche. Jusqu'au bout elle hésita, avant d'avaler, et d'aussitôt le regretter amèrement.

Préférant ne pas penser à la suite, la Serpentard se concentra sur le goût de la potion. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit infecte, étant donné les ingrédients qu'elle contenait, mais elle n'avait pas de goût.

Bella eu l'impression de boire de l'eau mais avec une texture un peu plus épaisse. Cependant la sensation dans sa gorge était étrange et son visage devint aussi pâle qu'un linge.

La Serpentard avait brusquement l'impression d'avoir avalé une enclume, mais elle mit ça plus sur le compte de la peur qui lui nouait la gorge.

Contrairement à ce qu'Alastor espérait le décor de la grande salle ne changea pas pour révéler l'antidote. Malheureusement. En faite il n'eut carrément presque pas de changement

L'action de Bellatrix, de boire la potion, fit seulement apparaître progressivement des mots dans la pierre juste en face d'eux.

Alastor osant détourner un instant les yeux de Bella, qui ne semblait pas encore affectée par la potion. Il dû alors plisser les yeux pour parvenir à lire les caractères inscrits dans la pierre.

« Quand le serpent devient un lion…le lion doit devenir le serpent »

Il fronça les sourcils, le fil de sa réflexion interrompu par un gémissement d'abord à peine audible de Bellatrix.

Le jeune homme se pressa aussitôt à ses côtés, bien qu'il ne puisse pas faire grand-chose dans l'immédiat.

« Bellatrix tu m'entends ? »

Bellatrix était pliée en deux, le bras serré contre son abdomen qui la faisait soudainement atrocement souffrir. De son autre main elle se retenait à la roche pour ne pas s'effondrer.

« Bien sûr que je t'entends espèce d'abrutis ! J'ai avalé une potion de démence pas une potion de surdité ! » Hurla-t-elle dans un ton démesurément haineux, même pour elle.

La douleur était d'abord comme une vive brûlure à l'estomac. Pendant un très bref instant cette chaleur fut agréable. Ensuite elle se transforma et prit une telle intensité que Bella eu l'impression de se faire arracher les intestins par un loup-garou. Les gémissements devinrent ensuite rapidement des hurlements de douleurs.

A la douleur physique s'ajouta une immense colère qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Bellatrix était de nature très colérique et capricieuse et pourtant, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé pouvoir se sentir, à ce point, folle de rage. C'était complètement incontrôlable, comme une addiction, et ça effrayait Bellatrix bien plus que la douleur.

Alastor complètement impuissant, serra la mâchoire en entendant les hurlements de douleur et de rage de Bellatrix. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir sur la phrase qui venait d'apparaitre. Sous la pression en général le jeune homme réfléchissait plus vite et était plus efficace, mais là c'était différent.

\- Arrête de compatir espèce d'idiot ! Trouve un moyen de nous sortir de là avant que je ne t'étripe ! Parvient-elle à cracher en serrant la mâchoire de douleur

Ce n'était plus simplement une menace. D'ailleurs si Bellatrix n'avait pas si mal physiquement, elle serait probablement déjà en train d'essayer d'égorger Alastor avec les dents.

En dehors de tout contrôle, sa haine était complètement exacerbée.

Son esprit peu à peu embrouiller par la potion s'était mis à imaginer toutes les façons possibles et imaginable de tuer Alastor. Et pire encore dans son raisonnement elle ne pensa à aucun moment que c'était mal de tuer quelqu'un, bien au contraire.

Toutes les limites morales instaurées dans son cerveau disparaissaient. Il n'existait plus de différence entre le bien et le mal. Seul importait le besoin incontrôlable, la soif inextinguible, de laisser sortir la rage qui la dévorait.

Et quelle meilleure façon de le faire qu'en exterminant cette vermine de Griffondor ?!

Complètement abattue par la douleur et la rage, elle lâcha prise sur la roche et s'effondra sur le sol, le corps épris de violents tremblements. Cela dura plusieurs interminables minutes jusqu'à ce que son état semble soudainement se stabiliser. Plus de cris, plus de gémissement, plus de tremblement.

Mais ce silence était paradoxalement plus inquiétant que les cris.

Alastor essaya de faire abstraction de la jeune fille et se répéta la phrase sans cesse pour en trouver le sens.

\- Le lion est le symbole de Griffondor, donc du courage ! Bella en buvant cette potion tu as fais preuve de courage !

Pour toute réponse une Bellatrix complètement défigurée par la haine lui sauta à la gorge en hurlant comme une furie. Elle l'entraina dans sa chute, visant aussitôt son cou.

Alastor tomba sur le dos, la jeune fille sur lui les mains serrées autour de sa gorge. Pour une gamine de 11 ans elle avait une force terrifiante. Sous l'épaisse tignasse il ne distinguait du visage de la Serpentarde que sa bouche grande ouverte, les dents exposées, comme un chien prêt à mordre.

Il ne restait de Bellatrix Black que de l'agressivité pure, presque bestiale.

« Je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main là » murmura Alastor en luttant de toutes ses forces pour faire lâcher prise à Bellatrix

Comme toujours la salle sur demande entendit son souhait. La pierre, où se trouvait le chaudron, disparue au profit d'une immense cage.

Alastor trouva cela un peu radical mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait un large panel de solution. Repoussant Bella en essayant tout de même de ne pas la blesser il se releva sortant sa baguette

« Levicorpus ! »

Alors que la Serpentarde s'apprêtait à nouveau à sauter à la gorge d'Alastor son corps se souleva doucement du sol. Elle se mit alors à hurler de rage, crachant sur Alastor en s'agitant dans tout les sens

Alastor peina a garder le sort en place et encore plus a la déplacer jusqu'à la cage sans risquer qu'elle se cogne aux barreaux.

La Serpentarde semblait l'insulter mais ce qui sortait de ses lèvres n'étaient qu'un mélange de cris et de mots incompréhensibles.

Après plusieurs tentatives il parvient à la mettre dans la cage et eu juste le temps de fermer et de s'éloigner avant qu'elle ne lui morde la main.

Regardant gravement Bellatrix qui hurlait en se frappant le corps contre les barreaux, Alastor pensa qu'il aurait pu et aurait dû être à sa place.

Il se fit violence pour se retourner et regarder à nouveau la phrase en face de lui

\- Est-ce que ça signifie que, comme Bellatrix a fait preuve de courage, je dois agir comme un Serpentard ?

Agir en tant que Serpentard c'était plutôt vague, et agir pour faire quoi d'ailleurs ?

\- Il va falloir m'aider plus que ça Rowena, si tu veux que je résolve ton énigme !

Bien entendu cette fois il ne se passa rien, elle ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche…

Néanmoins Alastor remarqua qu'en plus de la cage, de nouveaux éléments étaient apparus dans la pièce. Posé à même le sol juste sous l'inscription dans la pierre il y avait quelques objets alignés contre le mur.

Le premier objet était une coupe, il n'y avait rien dedans, elle semblait juste être plutôt vieille, et façonnée dans de l'argile. Par endroit on pouvait parfaitement distinguer les empreintes de celui qui l'avait modelé.

Le deuxième objet, ou plutôt les deuxièmes objets était un ensemble de 3 gobelets placés à l'envers et parfaitement alignés l'un à l'autre. Ils étaient accompagnés d'une note stipulant qu'il fallait en retournant un seul des 3 gobelets trouver la pierre. Si toutefois la chance lui souriait.


	14. Vous êtes admis à Serdaigle !

Tandis qu'Alastor essayait de se concentrer, Bellatrix hurlait à plein poumon. Elle semblait avoir remarqué que ça agaçait particulièrement le sorcier…Et donc la jeune fille hurlait sans s'arrêter imitant des bruits d'animaux, l'insultant ou bredouillant d'interminables phrases sans aucun sens.

C'était arrivé à un point qu'Alastor regrettait l'ancienne Bellatrix sarcastique et fière.

Sa patience étant arrivée à son terme, Alastor envoya se faire foutre ses principes et se retourna vers Bellatrix pour lui lancer un sort de mutisme

Cela enragea plus encore la sorcière mais eu le mérite d'offrir enfin du silence à Alastor pour réfléchir. Probablement qu'une fois que tout cela serait terminé, elle lui en voudrait à vie mais peu importait…

\- Alors Serpentard…

Comme l'avait découvert Bella, parler aidé effectivement Alastor à trouver des solutions. C'est pourquoi même sans un public pour l'écouter il se mit à parler à voix haute.

\- Ton fondateur Salazar Serpentard était un sorcier de sang pur possédant la capacité de parler le fourchelangs. Autrement dis la langue des serpents…Un don associé à la magie noire. C'était aussi un grand légilimens…

Alastor avisa les objets devant lui, ça ne l'aiderait pas vraiment

\- Fervent partisans de la suprémacie des familles de sorciers au sang pur, tu voulais que Poudlard n'ouvre son enseignement qu'aux élèves qui en était issus…

Le Griffondor regarda la coupe un bref instant

\- Autrement dis un Serpentard se devait d'avoir le sang pur.

Issus lui-même d'une famille de sorcier, Alastor savait qu'il faisait parti de ce qu'on appelait les sorciers de sang-pur.

Ca ne signifiait pas grand chose pour lui. Le sang ne faisait pas d'une personne un sorcier, la preuve étant que des enfants nés d'au moins un parent sorciers pouvaient ne jamais avoir de pouvoir. L'inverse était aussi possible. Mais malheureusement, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, le nom dont on affublé ces personne était plus des insultes qu'autre chose. Il ne supportait réellement pas le terme de cracmol ou de sang-de-bourbe

Secouant la tête Alastor posa le bout de sa baguette au creux de sa main et d'un sort informulé il s'entailla la paume. Le Griffondor serra ensuite son poing au dessus de la coupe. Dès que les premières gouttes de sang tombèrent dans la coupe celle-ci disparue.

Le jeune homme soigna alors rapidement l'entaille avant de se tourner vers les gobelets.

Là encore il ne devait pas perdre à l'esprit qu'il devait agir en tant que Serpentard

\- Si j'étais un Serpentard je…

La réponse lui sembla alors soudain évidente et il la murmura dans un sourire :

\- … tricherais

D'un mouvement il s'apprêta à faire tomber tout les gobelins mais hésita. Il demeurait au fond de lui la crainte dévorante de se tromper et de mettre en danger Bellatrix.

\- De toute façon je ne vais pas risquer la vie de Bella en faisant confiance à la chance ! Finit-il par murmurer.

Cette fois d'un geste assuré il fit tomber tous les gobelets qui disparurent tous comme la coupe précédemment.

Ne resta alors plus qu'une petite pierre majoritairement de couleur rouge mais tacheté de noir, de blanc et d'une multitude d'autre couleur.

Pour l'avoir étudié Alastor sut rapidement à quel pierre il avait affaire, et c'était parfaitement ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment.

D'un sortilège il transperça la pierre pour en faire un pendentif, et d'un autre il transforma l'un de ses lacets en cordon pour faire un collier.

Sans plus attendre le jeune homme se tourna alors vers Bellatrix qu'il stupéfixa avant d'ouvrir la cage. Il noua alors le collier autour du coup de la Serpentarde avant de s'éloigner et de refermer la cage.

Il tenait à éviter d'être à nouveau étrangler, alors autant être sûr

Il retira son sortilège et remarqua immédiatement un changement dans l'attitude de Bellatrix. Elle écarta de son visage ses cheveux noirs et essaya la bave de ses lèvres, les sourcils froncés.

Bellatrix finit par regardait la cage dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Le regard qu'elle lança à Alastor fut alors sans appel et assura le Griffondor qu'il avait bel et bien retrouvé sa meilleure ennemie.

Elle lui parla probablement pour proférer des insultes en demandant des explications…Mais rien d'autre que le silence remplaça sa voix.

\- Oh oui désolé ! S'empressa de lancer Alastor en levant le sortilège de mutisme

\- Mais à quoi tu joues ?! Je peux savoir ce que je fais dans une cage ?

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien alors ?

\- Je me souviens de quoi ? Rétorqua Bellatrix tenant les barreaux

Alastor soupira il n'était pas sûr de vouloir parler de ce qui s'était passé…

\- oh ! T'attend quoi pour me faire sortir ! Que merlin revienne d'entre les morts ?

Sans un mot le jeune homme ouvrit la cage laissant Bellatrix sortir. Elle regarda autour d'elle un peu perdu la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait c'est qu'ils faisaient une potion ici, pourtant il n'y avait plus aucune trace de chaudron ni d'ingrédient

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- La version longue ou courte !

\- La vérité et vite ! Trancha t'elle menaçante

\- Tu as bu la potion de démence ce qui a déclenché la suite de l'énigme.

Il désigna de la tête l'inscription sur le mur

\- J'ai résolu l'énigme ce qui m'a permit de récupérer **la bronzite.**

\- La quoi ?

\- La bronzite, c'est la pierre qui symbolise la douceur, la tendresse, le bien-être. Elle apporte la paix intérieure et dissout les blocages physiques, émotionnels, et spirituels. C'est…

\- Ok c'est bon le génie j'ai compris, cette pierre m'empêche de redevenir complètement folle !

Alastor haussa les épaules en se grattant le cou

\- Oui c'est une façon de dire les choses…

Bellatrix écarquilla les yeux en voyant les ecchymoses dans le cou d'Alastor

\- Est-ce que c'est moi qui…

Le Griffondor sembla ne pas tout de suite saisir le sens de la question. Puis il constata qu'il avait particulièrement mal au cou…

Il devina rapidement qu'il devait avoir les marques des petits doigts de la Serpentarde

\- Oui c'est toi…Tu as une force plutôt étonnante pour ton âge d'ailleurs… J'ai eu du mal à te faire lâcher pris. Ça m'a presque fait passer l'envie, de te provoquer à l'avenir !

Bellatrix hésita un moment sur la conduite à adopter, elle devait reconnaitre que quoi qu'elle lui ait fait, lui s'était retenu. Elle ne voyait aucune blessure et ne souffrait d'aucune douleur.

De mauvaise fois mais qu'importe elle s'excusa :

\- Désolé…d'avoir voulu te tuer

Le Griffondor cru avoir mal entendu, mais il ne lui ne fit pas subir la honte de devoir se répéter. Le jeune homme se contenta d'hocher la tête en plaisantant

\- J'ai l'habitude !

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle dans un soupir pour évacuer la gêne qu'elle ressentait après cette conversation.

Alastor qui n'avait même pas pensé à la suite, haussa les sourcils en regardant autour de lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que leur réservait la suite.

\- Aucune idée

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait commencer par essayer d'ouvrir cette porte

Bellatrix lui indiqua le pan de mur auparavant en pierre et couvert d'inscription. Il n'y avait plus rien de tel, sinon une immense porte portant le blason de Serdaigle. Le message qu'elle délivrait, était plutôt clair.

\- Je crois qu'on a passé le test avec succès ! Lâcha Alastor ironique

\- Tu imagines si c'est encore un test murmura Bellatrix

Alastor la regarda, incertain de savoir si elle plaisantait ou non.

Il avait beau avoir passé ses dernières heures en sa compagnie, dans des circonstances plutôt compliquées, Alastor n'avait pas l'impression d'en savoir plus sur la Serpentarde. Elle était comme complètement fermée…

Il choisit néanmoins après hésitation d'entrer dans son jeu pour la tester :

\- Tu imagine si seuls l'un d'entre nous pouvaient en réchapper ? poursuivit-il en haussant mystérieusement les sourcils

Il ne fut pas nécessaire de le dire deux fois, Bellatrix poussa Alastor et se précipita vers la porte. Elle n'avait pas été longue a décidé, qu'elle méritait bien plus que lui de sortir.

La simple ouverture des portes, projeta les deux élèves à l'endroit où tout avaient commencée. Au détour de ce couloir, menant aux jardins extérieurs et aussi désert que quand ils l'avaient quitté.

Pendant un bref instant et par pur sadisme envers Bellatrix, Alastor regretta qu'il s'agisse bien de la fin de toute cette curieuse aventure.

Bellatrix ne se retourna pas pour s'assurer que le Griffondor était lui aussi sorti de la salle sur demande. Elle couru simplement à toute vitesse pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de cet endroit.

A l'avenir il était même fort probable qu'elle évite délibérément ce couloir pour se rendre dans le parc de Poudlard…

Alastor parfaitement immobile et regardant Bellatrix disparaitre dans les couloirs, se mit à rire en marmonnant

\- Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours ! »

000000000000000000000

Ndl : Les propriétés de la bronzite évoqué dans la fiction sont vraies :

\- Sur le plan physique, la bronzite favorise une bonne circulation du sang. Elle aide à réduire l'acidité de l'estomac et à réguler les fonctions du foie. Elle possède des vertus calmantes posées sur des muscles tendus ou des crampes musculaires.

\- Sur le plan mental, la bronzite améliore la capacité à contrôler notre vie. Elle donne du courage et aide à entreprendre les objectifs que nous nous sommes fixés. En cas de travail fatiguant, elle peut redonner de l'énergie. Elle est très recommandée pour garder l'esprit clair et la maîtrise de soi en situations de stress. Dans le relationnel et la communication, la bronzite aide à rester poli et courtois avec des clients grossiers.


	15. Le pardon

34 ans plus tard, après la bataille de Poudlard et la victoire d'Harry Potter.

Hermione serra dans sa main son, si précieux, fardeau. Tout autour d'elle n'était que cendre et corps inertes. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à croire que c'était terminé. Le temps semblait s'être brusquement arrêté.

L'odeur de sang planait dans l'air mais ce qui frappa le plus la jeune femme c'était le profond silence qui avait remplacé le tumulte et les cris de la dernière bataille.

Elle regardait, sans vraiment se rendre compte de la situation, les survivants qui s'organisaient pour retrouver les corps parmis les décombres. Les cadavres ne cessaient d'être plus nombreux. Nymphadora, Remus, Fred, Colin…

Harry et Ron entourèrent La Griffondor qui n'avait pas oublié, qu'ils leur restaient encore une petite chose à accomplir. Elle serra plus encore sa main autour de l'objet qu'elle tenait.

« Tu es certaine de vouloir le faire ? » Demanda Harry

La jeune femme regarda son meilleur ami, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Mais elle repensait à la courte lettre d'Alastor.

Une lettre testamentaire que Minerva leur avait transmit après que le plus précieux des combattants de l'ordre du Phoenix ai péri pendant la bataille des 7 Potters.

Sachant qu'il ne survivrait probablement pas à la guerre l'auror avait écrit quelque mot à l'attention du trio d'or pour lequel il nourrissait tant d'espoir.

Alastor se fichait de ce qu'il adviendrait de sa dépouille. Et sur ce point de toute façon Harry avait déjà veillé à ce qu'il ait une sépulture décente.

Malgré que le corps d'Alastor Maugrey ne fût jamais retrouvé, Harry avait récupérer son œil magique pour l'enterrer dans la fôret là où avait eu lieu la coupe de monde de Quidditch.

Non, la seule exigence d'Alastor était bien plus inattendue, au point qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient dans un premier temps hésité.

Cependant en hommage à cet homme, que Voldemort lui-même craignait, ils avaient finalement décidé de respecter sa dernière volonté. De toute façon de son vivant comme dans la mort, il était impossible de refuser quoi que ce soit à Alastor Maugrey !

« Oui je suis sûre, je le dois à Alastor »

Harry, fier de son ami, hocha la tête posant une main sur son épaule. Approuvant également son choix Ronald lui prit la main un instant.

Ensemble ils se rendirent dans ce qui restait de la grande salle où de terribles combats s'étaient également déroulés.

Hermione serrant la mâchoire se retourna vers Ron

« Où se trouve-t-elle ? »

Le jeune homme montra du doigt le fond de la grande salle du côté gauche. Il lança un regard à Harry qui lui fit signe de rester là où il se trouvait.

Ce qu'Hermione devait à présent faire, elle devait le faire seule pour commencer à guérir de cette guerre qui les avaient tous plus ou moins marquée au fer rouge.

La Griffondor avança, seule dans les décombres. Elle regarda l'immense vitrail en face d'elle, complètement éventré tout comme le pan du mur à sa droite.

Paradoxalement dans ce chao elle se souvient de tous les moments de bonheur passés entre ses murs. La première fois qu'elle découvrait la grande salle, dont elle savait déjà tous à travers les livres. La première fois qu'elle, Harry et Ron s'étaient entre-aidé pour se sortir d'une mauvaise situation. Toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient affrontées ensemble, tout le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru pour en arriver à ce jour maudit où Poudlard n'était plus que ruine.

Se mordant les lèvres Hermione se donna le courage d'atteindre l'endroit indiqué par Ronald. Et c'est précisément là qu'elle se trouvait. Retenant sa respiration Hermione s'immobilisa brusquement.

Des tas de mauvais souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit. Au moment où Alastor avait écrit sa dernière volonté, il ignorait tous de ce qu'Hermione allait subir par la suite.

Elle ne pouvait donc pas en vouloir à Alastor, de lui faire subir, aujourd'hui, cette ultime épreuve.

Harry et Ron, en regardant leur amie immobile, retinrent leurs respirations. Ils avaient parfaitement conscience de la difficulté de ce qu'elle devait faire.

Ce visage qu'elle devait à nouveau affronter était un visage qui la hanté, et qui la hanterais probablement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Après de longue minute d'hésitation Hermione parvint à se rapprocher et se mit à genoux près du corps de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Il était étrange de regarder le visage de cette femme, dépourvu de son rictus méprisant. Hermione remarqua pour la première fois que les traits de Bellatrix étaient très prononcé presque tranchants. Ses joues creusé n'arrangeait rien, et achevait de rendre son visage squelettique et effrayant.

Selon les dires de Ginny, la mangemorte avait été tué grâce à un sort de Molly qui s'était interposé entre elle et sa fille. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle elle avait ricanée espérant ajouter à nouveau un membre de la famille Weasley à la liste des victimes.

Il était très difficile, impossible même de lui pardonner. Mais le pardon qu'Hermione voulait lui accorder aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas pour cette odieuse femme, c'était pour elle-même. Et surtout c'était pour cette jeune fille que Bellatrix Lestrange avait un jour était, tout comme elle.

Hermione ouvrit sa main, douloureuse d'avoir serré si fort ce qu'elle contenait. Elle regarda Bellatrix à nouveau avant de murmurer

\- Un ami souhaitait que je vous remette ça.

Elle souleva de sa paume un petit cordon qui soutenait une étrange pierre tachetée. Avec soin elle le noua autour du cou de Bellatrix avant de poursuivre :

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé que vous l'ayez perdu.

Elle ferma d'une main les yeux de la sorcière et s'éloigna sans se retourner.

FIN

ndl : Lors de la mort de Bellatrix, après son duel avec Molly Weasley, son corps est supposé être détruit, mais bon je voyais mal Hermione parler à un tas de cendre et y déposer le collier…

15215 mots, défis relevé !


End file.
